deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yugi Moto vs Carter Kane
Description Humans with the power of gods, The King of games vs the Pharaoh of the House of Life Interlude Wiz: Thousands of years ago, the ancient Egyptians ruled. Beleving in powerful gods, they became the head of ancient civilization. Boomstick: And those gods may have come back to save the world with an unprepared teenager. Wiz: Yugi Mutou: The king of games Boomstick: And Carter Kane, host of Hourus. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle Yugi Moto Wiz: In the times of the Ancient Egyptians, a game was played between the pharaohs. The Shadow Games. Boomstick: One day an evil demon threatened the entire world. In order to stop this the current pharaoh sacrificed his life to stop Zorc. Who the HELL has a name like Zorc Wiz: The Pharaoh's name was Atem and to prevent Zorc from killing everybody, had to seal himself in the Millennium Puzzle, one of seven artifacts that house magic power. The puzzle was shattered and buried in the Pharaoh's Tomb for 3 thousand years. Boomstick: Until it was found by Solomon Mutou who gave it as a gift to his grand son Yugi. What a good father figure Wiz: Yugi Solved the puzzle and brought Atem into the world once again. … Kind of Boomstick: Atem could affect the real world and been seen by controlling Yugi. But He's a nice guy so they share and have nice talks. But because this is anime, the world had to be put in danger. Wiz: AS with the others, the millennium puzzle can turn any game into real life, though Yugi usually prefers duel monsters. Boomstick: But imagine what would have happened if games like risk became a reality. Everyone would be dead. It would be mad Max all over again. Wiz: Anyway, The shadow games also make any duel monster come to life and can affect reality. Yugi usually carries a 40 card deck that would be impossible to name every card he has. But their are a few that stand out. Boomstick: The buster blader has a tough defense and is capable of slaying dragons. The summoned skull has electrical abilities. Gazelle the king of the beast is faster than the eye can see and the dark magician can cast spells, create illusions, fly and summon thousands of knives to fling at their opponent. Wiz: But Yugi has more than just these monsters. He is in possession of some of the most powerful cards in the game. The Egyptian god cards. Slifer the sky dragon is big enough to wrap around a blimp, can fly and can shoot powerful spheres of electricity from its two heads. Boomstick: Obilisk the Tormentor is strong enough to destroy mountains, and the winged dragon of Ra can shoot fire so large and so hot, it can leave mountains that obelisk tore apart burning. Wiz: He also has numerous amounts of spell and trap cards everything from reflect attacks to summon monsters to destroying other attacks. Boomstick: But not even the Egyptian gods are as powerful as his 2 most powerful beats. Wiz: If he draws a certain 5 cards, he summons Exodia, and if tributes all three Egyptian god cards, he summons Horkthay, the goddess of light, a universal being. Both of theses monsters are to effortlessly win a match, … one way or another. Boomstick: Yugi has beaten nearly every person he's gone up against, saved the world numerous times, deflected fire and remember when we said that the Mellenium puzzle could turn games into reality. Well it can do so much more! Wiz: it give Yugi a sort of spider sense, allowing him to perceive danger before it happens, can block soul altering abilities, and gives him increased luck on his next actions. Boomstick: Need more proof, in their final battle, Atem was able to believe that he would get the right card, so much! that he convinced fate to give him it. WTF? Wiz: However Atem can often go a bit berserk, allowing death to happen to those who lose to him, also Yugi has a hard time fighting with out the pharaoh. However, through time and bonding, these are not the weaknesses they once were. Boomstick: Watch out when Yugi starts the duel Carter Kane Wiz: Carter Kane was born in Los Angelus with one of the most powerful Egyptian bloodlines in the world. Boomstick: Before we get into the facts you should probably know that any body who is related to the ancient pharaohs of Egypt is a magician. Wiz: However, Carter and Sadie's magic was unknown to them for most of their teenage years. Boomstick: Well I mean they did explode a cake one time. Wiz: But one day, everything changed, Carter Discovered Magic. Boomstick: It took a long time to master but finally he was able to tap into this effortlessly. Wiz: Carter follows the path of Horus, the Egyptian War God. He can increase his reflex's durability, strength, speed, and he can see with the precision of a hawk. Boomstick: He can also turn into a giant Naruto Kurama like avatar of the Hawk headed god. He can even become the gods host to further increase his power. And that's just with the Horus' powers. Wiz: That's right. All magician's have powers that they can do with out channeling a god. He can create power with hieroglyphics on paper, call on words of power to cast spell. Transform into a falcon, turn others into animals, use telekinesis, and use a invisibility spell. Boomstick: But it occasionally shoots sparks into the air. That's completely useful Wiz: Carter does not just use spells and magic. He carries a Khopesh, an Egyptian sword that he is very profound with. He has a crook and flail which drastically increase his power and give him limited fire magic. He also has a huge Griffin named Freak which can beat its wings with the strength and speed of a humming bird. Boomstick: He's defeated the god of evil, set, stop a corruption of the house of life, defeated the god of chaos and finally brought peace to the house of life.'' Wiz: Carter has one big weakness, all this takes energy, and he only has so much of it. Also he is a combat magician at heart and is not adept at casting spells as well as you might think, but he is still one of the most powerful magicians and will stop at nothing to obtain peace and defeat evil. '''Boomstick: Maybe I'm a magician, I bet I can call on some power or... (Clunck) Wiz: I doubt you are a magician, but even if you are you cant stand up to a robotic arm flying at you at 45 MPH Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright the Combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all Boomstick: (Groan) It's time for a Death Battle!!!!!!!! Who will be victorious? Yugi Moto Carter Kane Death Battle Downtown Brooklyn. A park where a certain fight has just finished. Yugi Muto finds a torn card next to a battered playing device. Picking it up he recognizes the card. Yugi: Seto Atem: Something Happened here. We must find who did this. Suddenly a creech is heard from above. Carter Kane is riding on a winged creature. Atem: That must be him Yugi activates his own dueling disk, plays a card and a blast of fire is shot at Carter. Freak crash lands and carter jumps off as freak lays down. Carter: What the hell did you do? Atem takes over Yugi and awnsers Atem: I could ask you the same thing. Carter: I was just passing through but you made me do this. Carter Reaches into the Duat and pulls out he Kopesh as Yugi draws his cards Fight Carter runs toward Yugi with his Kopesh drawn but Yugi places a card down and Jacks Kight rises and blocks Carter's swing. Carter: What is that Yugi: (In Thoughts) This guy isn't a dueler. I'll have to defeat him a different way. Yugi sets a card face down as Carter stands up Carter: (In thoughts) I've never seen someone summon something with just one card He dodges another strike from Jack's Knight What kind of Magician is he? Carter speaks another word of Power and a ball or energy is fired right at Jack's knight. Destroying it instantly. Carter: Lets try this! Carter pulls out some paper and draws a symbol on it. A bull made of energy flies straight toward Yugi. Yugi: Mirror Reflect The card reveals it self and puts itself between Yugi and the Bull, which charges into the card and destroys it and the card and a shockwave blows Carter Back. Carter: That's impossible! Yugi: I summon Kuriboh! The brown fluffball materializes and Yugi places another card face down. Carter during this time heals Freak and speaks to him Carter: Freak attack his creature and then him Freak flies straight toward him but Yugi's Card reveals itself, Yugi: Spell Binding Circle! Freak is suddenly stops as it is surrounded in a circle. Carter tries to push freak out of the circle but Yugi draws another card... Yugi: Now I destroy Kuriboh Carter: But it didn't do anything. Unless it was just a piece of a spell Freak bursts out of the circle and flies straight toward the disappearing Kuriboh. Carter: Freak wait! Yugi: and Summon Dark Magician! A dark figure emerged from nowhere. Yugi: Thousand knives Hundreds of daggers fly toward Freak and imbed into the Griffin. Freak falls down. Yugi: I play one card face down Suddenly the card is destroyed Yugi: What!? Carter: That's it! The Fist of Horus glows above his head and he taps into the power of Horus Horus: Come now Carter! Lets finish this Carter enhances his strength and speed and rockets toward Yugi. Yugi is blasted back and hits the ground. Yugi: My head he stands up and looks at carter Carter: Lets see what you can do against the power of a god! He charges toward the Dark Magician. Yugi's Millennium piece flashes and he draws a card, looks at it and smiles. Atem: Lets see what you can do against it!' The Dark Magician vanishes and a giant stone creature punches Carter, sending him flying into a building. Carter: What is that? Horus: Something Interesting Obelisk the Tormentor stands triumphant ''Atem: I also summon Gia the Fierce knight and the Summoned Skull! Destroy him Carter raises a shield as Energy, sword strikes and lightning hit the shield Horus: Carter. Let me bond with you. We shall destroy this weakling. Carter: No, I can do this. Carter Brings out his hook and flail and concentrates, the shield breaks and a huge beam of energy flies out, striking and destroying Gia the Knight and the Summon Skull Atem: Impossible! Carter flies up and turns into a falcon, shooting bolts of energy at Obelisk, Atem: I summon Valkyrion and immediately sacrifice it to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon! A Monstrous Dragon emerges and flies straight toward Carter. Firing a bolt of energy it strikes him out of the sky. Carter falls onto a building Carter: Seriously how many creature does this guy have? Horus: Carter. If you want to live! Bond again Obelisk and Slifer strike the building as Atem summons Big Shield Garda Atem: Obliterate him! Horus: Carter Please Carter: Fine! Carter leaps from the building and lands in his hawk Avatar. Glowing Bright Blue. Carter and Horus: Now your Done Carter flies up and strikes the Obelisk, knocking him down. Punching Slifer, he brings his arm back to pummel all of them to dust. Atem desperately concentrates, and draws one more card Atem: Perfect Carter's arm come swinging down but it suddenly stops Carter: I can't move Horus: Whats going on?! Atem: Swords of revealing light! Now witness you destruction! Big shield Garda is destroyed and the Winged Dragon of Ra appears Carter: come on move Horus: I sense energy coming off these beasts. Godly power Carter: How is that Possible? Atem: Now you shall be finished. I sacrifice all three of the Gods to summon Horkthay! The Goddess of Light! Hourus: Oh no! Carter: Who is that? Horkthay descends from the sky and unleashes a blast the size of a building. Carters Avatar starts to crack Carter: How is our Avatar breaking? This is godly power! Horus: Not that kind of power. I'm sorry carter Atem: Be gone! Carter's Avatar shatters and Carter is disintegrated in a blast that levels three blocks worth of property Yugi: We did it! Atem returns to the puzzle as Yugi walks away from the blast Atem: Yes we did K.O. Post Match Results Boomstick: Oh my God! Wiz: This battle was incredibly close but Yugi had a wider arsenal and possesed stronger options to take Carter down Boomstick: Both could rise against impossible odds and both have fought against people who could rival gods. They even both fought against ultimate evils. Bad news is, Carter's spells and attacks require much more energy than Yugi's. But the big question is, could Yugi get the spells and monsters needed? Wiz: But the Millennium puzzle gives him increase luck and it has been shown that believing hard enough can get you the cards they need. Even if it were the case, Carter usually has some sort of assistance fighting evils, while Yugi almost always wins by himself. Boomstick: Carter could attack much quicker but Yugi could easily have enough time to counter almost anything. All Yugi had to do was draw Carter's life to a close. Wiz: The winner is Yugi Muto' Creator's Note For any one else who know anything about the Egyptian god cards, you know there are supposed to be two sacrifices to summon them, however as Ben has pointed out multiple times, the battles aren't the exact outcome of every battle. That was just a way I could end the battle without having it be too long. Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:TheBlackDragon4 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle